Invasion
by Lana Del Something
Summary: AU where the Lost Boys are crazy and invade homes for murderous reasons. Maybe. Peter and Felix are amazing. PeterxOCxFelix
1. Invasion

In the cold, gray of a London morning in the middle of April, Annie Walker and her sister, Jennifer, walked home from shopping together. Annie clutched two new books and a necklace whereas Jess had four huge shopping bags stuffed with clothes. Annie sighed, glancing at her older sisters purchases and secretly worrying, without their parents around they had to budget well and if they failed, sometimes the consequences could be dire.

They were deep into the Easter holidays but Annie still had a week off from school and Jen had a while before she had to return to university. Annie was glad to have her home, she didn't want to spend the final year of school, or her 19th birthday, alone.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Jen asked, turning around to her sister who looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Jen repeated, slower this time.

"Oh, I don't know..." Annie replied, stifling a yawn, "I think I'm just going to stay in tonight,"

They were nearing their house. Since Jen was an adult when their parents died, Annie was placed into her care and they were allowed to keep the house.

"Sure...sure thing," Jen said with a tight smile, she began walking a little faster.

As they walked through the streets, Annie noticed a group of boys smoking by the entrance to their cul-de-sac. She glanced at them but quickly looked away when one of them caught her eye. Annie sped up to catch u with her sister but her gaze was draw back to the group of boys loitering around. There were a couple of them that looked older than her, including the blonde of was staring at her menacingly, but there also a couple who looked no older than sixteen.

"Urm Jen," Annie hissed but Jen just tightly shook her head, "Jen!"

"Just hurry up," Jen worried.

Annie turned around one last time, her head snapping back and her eyes wide when she saw the tall blonde was staring at her, a grin on his face.

Annie made her way up to Jen, although they didn't look at each other as they made their way up to the house. Jen stuck the key in the lock and made a big effort to turn it.

"I think they had knives," Annie whispered.

Her older sister whipped round, her teeth bared. "Don't be so fucking stupid!"

Annie recoiled, her face flushing red with an embarrassed heat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm being paranoid,"

Annie sat at the breakfast bar alone. She was eating a bowl of noodles because Jen was taking a nap and they were really easy to make. Jen loved to cook, so Annie was pretty used to having some nice meals made for her. Whereas her skills with food began and finished with noodles.

She glanced over at the window, slurping a noodle between her lips and mussing her dark hair. Sighing, she noticed that there was no one outside, she was relieved but she didn't want to bring it up with Jen even though she had been particularly worried. They didn't look like the regular lay abouts that usually hung around on the streets of London. Instead, they seemed darker, more threatening and particularly interested in her and her sister.

Jen didn't liked the thought though, she hadn't been good with stressful situations since the accident with their parents, she got very paranoid, very easily and that was probably why she was asleep right now.

However, unless they were murderers, Annie could see no reason why they would want to attack her.

Annie had a very limited mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window, a small tap.

Annie turned, her body frozen, there was a second tap and she flinched. Her head cocked and slowly she rose from her chair, moving, terrified towards the tapping sound. Annie kissed the sides, sliding towards the window so she could see outside. Then, she realized it was small pebbles being thrown, like something from a romantic comedy.

Anna sighed slightly, it was probably just some silly prank, they got a lot of unimportant disturbances living in London.

Then the window smashed.

Annie screamed and hit the floor, glass sprinkling finely in her hair. She lay trembling on the ground, very slowly raising her head and staring out through the curtain of hair over her eyes. There was a brick in front of her. A brick. A brick that someone had thrown at her second story window.

"What the fuck was that, Annie?!" Jen yelled from the third story, she lived in the attic.

"Jen!" Annie sobbed, scrambling up and cutting her hand on a piece of glass, she winced and cradled her palm as blood coursed through it. "Jen, someone threw a brick!"

"What?!"

Annie took the stairs to the attic two at a time, the blood pulsing down her wrist, tears streaking her face. She drove into Jen's room crying.

"Jen someone threw a brick and it's smashed the window!"  
"Anne, your hand!" Jen leat out of bed, inspecting the wound, "We need to clean that!"

"We can't! They could be anywhere!"

"Who?" Jen asked softly and Annie opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Listen, the broken window is on the second floor and the door is locked. Even if someone is trying to get in, they can't. We'll board the window after we've cleaned your hand,"

Annie, pliable in her fear, was led downstairs and allowed her sister to bandage her hand up, checking there were no shards of glass stuck in there.

"Listen, I'll go board the window," Jen said, grabbing her sister by the shoulder, "And I'll ring the police,"

Annie nodded, feeling safer now the authorities would be involved.

"Just go watch TV or something, okay?"

Annie nodded and let her sister leave her to go upstairs. She nodded to herself and moved towards the family room, taking out her phone to tweet about the incident. Suddenly she stopped, turning away from the arch that led into the family room, her phone had no signal which was strange because her phone always had signal.

"Jane?" She shouted up the stairs.

Then a hand was clamped around her mouth and she was being dragged backwards, she tried to screams but the hand made a vacuum against her.

"Shh, shh, shh," The blonde boy hauling her into the back room whispered, "No screaming,"


	2. Chapter 2

"No screaming," The man dragged Annie back, her shoes scraping on the wooden floor. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even try to struggle until she saw that her living room had been overtaken.

The blonde boy sat down against the wall, pulling Annie's back into the space between his legs, his hand still clamped over her mouth.

Stood in front of her was a boy of about eighteen to twenty, he was tall and looked taller as he stood over her.

"We'd like to play nice," The man smiled down at her, sparking laughter from the others.

Around her, sprawled about on her couches, tables and arm chairs, where boys of different ages. They were all dressed scruffily, white shirts and jeans though some had other accompaniments such as feathers, or leather jackets. One boy ground a cigarette down into Annie's sofa.

Annie whimpered gently against the hand, feeling salt on the tips of her lips. Suddenly, she flipped, wrenching out of the relaxed man's grip and scrambling along the floor.

"Jen!" She screamed, "Jen they're here!"

"Okay," The other man, the one who seemed like the leader, said as he hoisted her onto her back.

He dropped to his knees, smoothing his brown hair back as he landed on her arms. From one of his friends he received a black roll of masking tape which he ripped, snapped and stuck over her mouth.

"We tried playing nice," He whispered before grabbing her shoulders, hauling her to her feet and pushing her backwards.

Annie felt muscular arms wrap around her, squeezing the air from her. All she could do was hope that Jen was okay, that maybe Jen got away.

That notion was short lived. As Annie allowed herself to dream her sister was hauled into the room, two large muscular men on either side of her. Jen was abruptly thrown to the ground, skidding on the polished, wooden floor.

"Her too," The leader tossed the masking tape to one of his minions who promptly used it to gag Jen and bind her hands and feet.

No Annie though, conveying it through her tears and her wildly shaking head.

"Is that all of them?" The man asked, pacing across the floor. "Is it just them?"

"It's everyone in the house," One of them stated, "We don't know who else lives here,"

Smiling, the leader turned to Annie, but took a few steps back so he was poised near Jen. "Who else lives here,"

The man holding her reached forward and, with a yank, ripped off her gag. Annie hissed with sudden pain. Annie stared into the young man's eyes, she was furious and instead looked at him with apathetic silence.

"Don't make me ask twice," The man replied, his tone darker.

Still, Annie kept silent, the less they knew the better.

Now, still smiling, the man turned to Annie's sister and hit her with the back of his hand. Jen's head ricocheted against his hand and Annie yelled out.

"Who else lives here?" The man smirked, his hand poised to strike again.

"No one!" Annie sobbed, "It's just me and Jen!"

The man hit her again.

"Stop! Stop, I told you the truth!" Annie was hysterical, writhing against her captors grip.

"Just checking," The man smirked, "Good to meet you, Jen,"

The man turned back to Annie, almost crawling towards her, he knelt down.

"Orphans...? You don't mind if I call you Lost Girl's right?"

"And you are?" The man asked.

"Not until you tell me who you are," Annie spat back.

From the back pocket of his jeans, the man produced a small knife, the point flicked out quickly the serrated edge glinting in the light.

"And you are?" The man asked again, lowering the knife until it kissed the side of her neck.

"Annie," She replied, the fear clear as day in her green eyes.

"Good," The man straightened back up and put his knife away. "I'm Peter,"

Her head was pulled abruptly backwards and she yelped, it was stifled when she saw what had pulled her back. The man staring back at her had a crawling pink scar running through his eye down to his lip.

"And I'm Felix," The man smiled, causing the scar to dance on his face.

"Very good Felix," Peter snarled, "Boys? If you would be so kind,"

Whooping, the boys swung off the furniture and dispersed throughout the house. Annie watched as the boys who stayed in the room began to check that the windows were locked. She cursed under her breath when she realized she had simply left the keys on the window ledge.

"What do you want?" She yelped out, desperate to wake up from this nightmare. "Jen, are you okay?" She whispered quietly to her sister, watching blood run from her nose.

"What do we want?" Peter repeated, strolling around the room and casually checking the windows. On the floor, Jan wriggled like a caught fish. "Me and my boys, we don't have much of a home, we're somewhat of loose cannons. If you catch me. You, my dear girls, are going to lend us yours, if you would be so kind. Or not, whatever. Though I will personally stick my knife in your skull if you disagree with me. I promise you though, no harm will come if you stick to my rules. I may not be the most well behaved boy but I do keep my promises,"

Jan was crying now, whining against the tape. Annie had stopped now, though she felt like it as Peter strolled towards her, grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now," He grinned, pulling her away from Felix, "Where's your liquor?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Get the fuck off of me!" Annie thrashed. Peter quickly moved his head out the way to avoid getting head butted, "Jenny!"

Annie screamed for her sister who had been abandoned in the living room as she was hauled away by Peter.

"Fucking hell, will you quit your fucking squirming?" Peter demanded, pushing her up against a wall and gripping her wrists tightly, the pictures framed on the wall swung and threatened to fall.

Annie's lip trembled but she kept the tears from falling by biting down on the inside of her cheeks. Peter smiled at her sadistically before he gripped her arm with bruising strength and hauled her into the kitchen. Peter tossed her on the floor and Annie went skidding on her hands and knees, she looked up, directly next to a chair. Sat on the chair was a tall, muscular man with ebony skin, when he grinned Annie saw he was missing teeth. She recoiled and span backwards standing up and retreating until she felt Peter's hands stopping her. The man sat down laughed heartily.

"Boo," His throaty laugh deepened as he threw his head back.

"Slow down," Peter whispered lowly in her ear, "Don't want you getting too excited,"

Peter's hands trailed down her body to rest at her hips.

"Get off!" She shrieked, smacking his hands away and stumbling further into the kitchen.

" Now, now," Peter said advancing on her, "Don't get too firey,"

Annie's back hit the table, she was sure she'd have to worry more about Peter than any of his 'Lost Boy's'. She pushed herself up onto the oak tabletop to avoid the man with the sweet smile. He pushed himself between her legs, parting them easily since she had no escape.

"Stop," She whispered so quietly that only Peter could hear it, "You can take whatever you want, just let me and Jen leave,"

Peter laid a hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. He grinned at her. Then pulled back his hand and slapped her hard. Annie cried out, her hand flying to her reddening face.

Peter grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up from her coiled state. He grabbed her chin and hoisted it towards him so he had no choice but to look at him.

"No one leaves until I say," He roared at her, tears smarted at the corners of her eyes, "And I'm never going to do that unless I find something to loosen my tongue," He raised his eyebrows and let her go.

Annie stiffened, her eyes darting around the room.

Peter whistled and something whizzed through the air, past Annie's head and into Peter's hand. There was a large kitchen knife now pointed at her chest.

"No tricks," Peter snarled.

Annie pointed to a cupboard, there was a lock on it, ever since their fourteen year old cousin managed to get in and nearly needed a trip to hospital.

"You'll get the code when you take me back to Jen,"

Peter laughed and then his lip curled up in a smile, he clicked his fingers and one of the 'Lost Boy's' produced a heavy mallet, like a meat tenderizer. He cracked down twice and the flimsy lock was crushed.

Annie's mouth dropped in horror as a bottle was produced and flew towards Peter's hand. Annie stared, as he grinned at her and took a swig of the rum he was holding.

Annie could appreciate he was beautiful. Not in his ways. Not in what he said. It was just the way he was. Peter held the bottle out to her but she turned her head away in protest. She heard a low growl and suddenly the glass rim of the bottle was leaning against her lips, it was tipped and the sticky sweet liquid began flowing quickly into her mouth. Annie gagged and spluttered, choking on the rum; she crunched, coughing and wheezing in air. Tears streaming down her face she looked up pleadingly. Peter smiled crookedly.

"Drink up, Princess," He grinned.

The other Lost Boys began sharing out all the alcohol in the cabinet, whooping and cheering as they trashed her immaculate kitchen.

"Come on boys, let's play," He yelled and Annie shrank under the weight of his voice.

Suddenly, the tall blonde came storming into the kitchen.

"What?!" Peter snapped, worried that leaving Jen alone could raise problems.

"That one's no fun," The blonde said lowly, so close to Peter that it was hard for Annie to hear. Peter turned back towards the other Lost Boy with an aggravated look on his face.

That's when Annie leapt off the table and ran. Thanks to the polished floor Annie ran easily from the kitchen up the stairs.

"Get back here you little bitch!" She heard Peter yell and the tell-tale sound of footfalls on stairs.

Annie was already in her bedroom, hidden next to the wardrobe. She turned to the window, fiddling with the latch as she heard someone on the landing.

"Come on," She tried again before remembering that they had all been locked before. "Shit,"

She shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"Annie," The blonde boy said, "My name's Felix and I'd like to remind you that your sister is hog tied on the living room floor downstairs with twelve other men surrounding her at the moment,"

Annie thumped her fist against the window, attempting to get someone's attention. Then Felix was on her, attempting to subdue her by grabbing her arms.

"No!" She screamed, grabbing a lamp from her bedside table and ramming it against Felix's head.

"Ow fuck," He yelled through gritted teeth but came back stronger. Grabbing her arm and twisting it up her back, she winced in red hot pain but flailed out, she kicked his shins with adrenaline induced strength, sending him to his knees.

Annie turned to run again but Felix was quicker, like a cat he whipped out and clenched one of her legs, pulling it towards him. Annie's face hit the carpet hard and she was dragged back towards Felix.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, throwing her tiny fists against Felix's hard chest as he crawled on top of her. Felix used his knees to pin her twitching legs and then, finally, he pinned her wrists to the floor. Slamming them down twice against the floor to demobilize her attempts at punching him. Finally, they both lay on the ground, heaving in breath after breath, Annie was sobbing.

"Fuck," Felix exhaled, "We're gonna need to train you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the filler chapter but I've had some blood tests today so I feel pretty woozy :( anyway, I'd really love for you to read this and comment what you'd like to see e.g plot or characters because sometimes I end up reading it wrong!**

**Better chapter tomorrow.**

**Please review with what you want to see.**

**Thanks,**

**Evangeline**

Later on Annie sat with her wrists tied up and attached to one of the legs of her bed. After her escape attempt Peter had placed her there and, as punishment, Jen had been placed in another room, with another Lost Boy guarding her and there was nothing that Annie could do about it.

Across from her was Felix, he had been staring at her for a good half an hour now and although she felt tired she couldn't sleep with him there, meticulously tapping a baseball bat into the palm of his hand.

"Why are you doing this...?" She hissed, her voice laden with the thick promise of sleep.

"Don't talk to me," Felix yawned.

"Please, if you just let me and Jen go..."

"Stop. Talking. To me." Felix said through gritted teeth, his fingers wrapped around the bat.

Annie leant forward on her ties, trying to get closer to Felix to plead with him.

"We won't tell anybody-,"

Felix stood, and he towered over Annie on her knees, he dropped the baseball bat to her shoulder and she could feel the smooth wood on her neck.

"I promise if you say one more word you'll regret it,"

"P-please," Annie whimpered.

Felix raised the bat high above his head and Annie cringed into her shoulder as the bat came down, she felt the whoosh of air in her ear and could almost hear her skull crack.

"I swear, Peter does not give a single fuck whether you live or not," Felix whispered harshly in her ear, right about where he had managed to stop the bat from crushing her head in.

"It's true," Annie jumped at the voice in the doorway. Peter wandered in and nodded at Felix, who backed away, letting it drag along the floor.

Peter sidled into the room, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I couldn't care less, so I really wouldn't fuck around with Felix," Peter examined a nail as he came closer still, "Jen says hi by the way,"

Annie let out a breath of air, "Can I see her? Please? Jen! JEN!"

"Oh for fucks sake," Felix scoffed, staring at Peter with a pure look of hatred on his face, "When can we bring out the guns?"

"Felix!" Peter hissed and Annie's eyes widened considerably.

"You don't need guns," Annie laughed nervously, "You really don't need guns,"

Peter smiled and gave a sly nod to Felix who darted away giddily, disappearing downstairs and hollering to the other boys.

"Why do you need guns?" Annie whispered to Peter as he came to stand over her, "We...we won't do anything..."

"Shhh," Peter suggested, stroking her hair and grinning devilishly, "I'm pretty sure you'll be doing something..."

Annie stiffened and Peter crouched down beside her, his grinning lips close to her ear as he continued to stroke her hair. Annie was crying now, attempting to be as quiet as possible, her stomach felt like it was in knots.

"That's why we need the guns,"

"Oh god," Annie sobbed and fell forward.

Peter caught her, his hand on her hair as he consoled her gently shushing her frequent, terrible crying.

"See you later," Peter said, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Very dark chapter, attempted rape, all around uncomfortable scenarios. Although, should be the darkest for a while to come aside from general threats from Peter Pan.**

**Thank you for reading, my dears. Don't forget to review with what you want to see!**

Annie fell asleep not long after Peter left, savouring the time alone. When she woke up again it was dark outside and she could hear the boys downstairs chanting: 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'

Annie sighed and pulled at her rope, her hands were bound and she was additionally bound to the bed as well. It was tied into an overhand knot and there was no way she was going to be able to untie herself. Her hands were sweating and the rope had begun to chafe her wrists from her constant twisting and turning. Annie looked around the room for something to assist in her escape.

Then she saw it. A fragment from the lamp she smashed on Felix's head earlier.

Annie froze, her eyes glued to one of the fragments closest to her. Trying to control her breathing, Annie stretched out her foot in an attempt to toe the shard towards her, her hands were pulled up behind her as she elongated herself; her foot scrabbled on the carpet, raking it up into blue fluff as the frustration in her began to build.

The rope had rubbed the skin from her wrists and now her blood was soaking into it, Annie wasn't even aware of the flaming stinging sensation from the wound her feelings had been overrun by exhaustion and annoyance.

Finally, when she realized she couldn't possible create enough leeway, she relaxed with an exclamation of pain.

"Fuck!" She cried, the promise of an attempt at freedom was inches away.

"What was that?" There was a stranger in the room suddenly and Annie froze as he walked in.

This boy was different, he was at least 6ft with dark hair cast moodily over his eyes, he wasn't smiling. Slowly, he shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked quietly, her dark hair sticking to her face from the physical exhaustion she had exerted on herself.

He walked in, towards her, dragging his tongue across his lips purposefully. Annie began to hyperventilate, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the man moved even closer to her. It took her twenty seconds to leap back into action.

"HELP!" She screeched out and suddenly he was on her.

Annie kicked out blindly, floundering like a caught fish.

"Get the FUCK OFF ME!" Annie bellowed, happily hearing a grunt from her attacker as she kicked him wildly in the gut.

He growled loudly and Annie felt a metallic click and then a cold prick at the base of her throat, she whimpered quietly her body becoming rigid as her attacker smirked in her face.

"Yeah...now you're quiet," He breathed hotly onto the side of her face, the knife sliding lightly along her neck.

"No, no, nononono," Annie shook her head rapidly as the guy nodded his head, the insanity reflected in his eyes. Slowly, his hand began to trail down her body, he was laughing under his breath.

"NOO!" Annie screamed hoarsely, throwing her head back as she felt cold hands under her top.

"SHUT UP!" The guy exploded in her ear, the knife digging in and probably drawing blood.

Annie closed her eyes, she could feel hot white heat all over her face and an explosion of color burst in the darkness. She was retreating into another place, drifting away from the heavy weight on her chest.

"Get the fuck off, Slightly," Felix growled, exasperated, as he grabbed Slightly's collar and hauled him from Annie and tossed him into the corner, giving him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Felix," Came the calm, reasonable voice of Peter.

Annie, however, was still laid out on the floor, her top had risen up to her stomach and now her gaze was darting from person to person.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, Felix didn't reply, his face was red with anger, his shoulders heaving up and down with each breath.

"I'm...I'm," Felix stuttered breathlessly.

"I'm sure Slightly was simply having some fun," Peter insisted.

"Yeah!" Slightly muttered from the corner.

There was a minute of silence before suddenly Felix ran at Peter, using his arm and shoving it into hard Peter's throat. Peter laughed as his back hit the wall, grabbing onto Felix's arm so he wasn't choked.

"You promised! You fucking promised this wouldn't happen again Peter!" Felix yelled and Annie flinched, still staring at Slightly in the corner.

"And I never break my promises," Peter's face was suddenly somber.

"No, don't give me that bullshit. You promised me this wouldn't happen again, not after what happened last time!"

Peter gave Felix a hearty shove back and Felix released his arm, taking a couple steps backwards since he knew how volatile Peter was.

"I never had you pegged as the hero, Felix," Peter smirked and Felix shook his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Why do you think I came up here?"

"To join in?!" Felix barked.

"Careful," Peter snarled, "You wouldn't want to tempt me,"

Felix kept his jaw clenched. He had known Peter for years now and he knew how Peter liked to play games, liked to mess around. If Felix told him that he didn't want anyone dead, Peter would promise that nobody would die (but he might make them wish they were dead).

"Fuck off, Slightly," Peter cocked his head and the clearly younger boy disappeared down the stairs. Then, Peter came and sat next to Annie, playing with a knife he'd produced from his pocket. "How about you Annie? How're you feeling?"

Annie stared at the wall in front of her, her eyes were smarting but she tried to keep calm. She had read somewhere that you should try not to cry in a hostage situation as it gave captors a chance to dehumanize you. So she tried not to cry.

"I'm alright. I just...I just don't really like it here,"

"You don't really like it here?!" Peter laughed, clapping his hands and burying his head between his knees as he chuckled to himself, "Well you're part of the family now. So I'd get used to it."

Peter placed his hand on his shoulder and leant his head close to her but he instead of looking at her, he stared at Felix whose neck had broken out in a series of red blotches.

"See right now, this is a dream Annie. But if you want, I can be your fucking worst nightmare."

Then, Peter stood up and left again. Leaving Felix standing in the doorway, he ran his hand through his curly, blonde hair and rubbed his eye purposefully. For the first time, he looked her straight in the eye and sighed.

"Lost Boy's don't apologize," He muttered to her.

Felix closed the door as he left and Annie heard it lock.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Annie asked wearily, her voice catching in her throat as she struggled away from the body close by her.

"Relax I'm untying you," Peter sighed, his voice barely rising in inflection as he plucked at her bonds and easily untied them. They fell around Annie's hands and she exhaled in ecstasy, rubbing the marks where her wrists had been bound gave an insane feeling of relief they made her slightly less afraid of her captor.

"Your sister's downstairs," Peter stated and this caused Annie is scramble to her feet, she was suddenly full of energy. "Go see her, she's in the kitchen "

Annie didn't have to be asked twice, she swept past Peter and out to the door, almost slipping down the stairs with some mixture of excitement and fear.

"Boo!" The man from two days ago jumped out from her downstairs bathroom, laughing as she flinched and backed away from him. He guffawed, spitting in his laughter as he zipped up his trouser. Annie retreated towards the kitchen, her hands outstretched.

As Annie turned, the whole of her chest warmed, tears spilled down her cheeks and she let out a huge sob. Her sister was sat at their breakfast bar with a bowl of dry cereal, two Lost Boys were sat either side of her.

"Jen!" Annie cried as she dived towards her.

Jen turned to look and saw her sister, "Annie!"

Jen dashed out of her seat, tripping slightly on a stool in order to get to her younger sibling.

"Hey there," Annie was suddenly caught around to waist and hauled backwards. Jen stopped in her tracks. Felix turned so he was facing Annie, blocking her from getting to her sister. "Slow down,"

"He said I could!" Annie cried, actually stamping her foot like a five year old.

"He? Whose he?" Felix demanded, towering over her.

"Peter,"

"Peter Pan." Felix corrected.

Annie raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Peter Pan?"

Felix was silent for a second before exhaling, as if he got this a lot. "Yes, Peter Pan, how did you not get that from the whole Lost Boys thing?""I don't know, it kind of went over my head with the home invasion that was going on,"

Felix smiled at her. It made his scarred nose look less crooked and she could only focus of the width of his grin instead of the pink line running across his face.

"How sweet," Annie jumped as Peter walked into the room and everyone suddenly seemed to either puff out their chest or shrink into themselves, "How very sweet and Stockholm,"

Suddenly Felix seemed a world away, staring at some unknown spot on the table. Peter inclined his head towards Jen and Annie rushed through the gap to embrace her.

"Oh god what are we going to do," Annie sobbed as Jen stroked her hair.

"Nothing," Pan quipped, biting into apple he had plucked from their fruit bowl. He raised an eyebrow as he chewed, "Or I'll kill you both,"

Annie nodded and felt a sense of comfort run through her when she saw her sister's taught smile. Around the kitchen there was a stream of empty or half full bottles, the surfaces were sticky with either spilled liquor or sick.

"You want something to eat?" Felix murmured and Annie nodded slowly.

Felix looked around and snatched up another apple before tossing it at Annie who flailed about batting it in the air before managing to catch it. She inspected it's blood red surface with the pads of her fingers.

"It's not poison," Pan laughed.

"Well, forgive me if I'm skeptical," Annie murmured.

"Oh Annie, have I given you any reason to be skeptical yet?" His eyebrow leapt up his face, quizzically.

"Yet?"

Pan's face fell as he paced the kitchen, soft soles of his shoes slapping the floor.

"I'm in charge around here," He looked up and his expression was dull, "You'd do well to remember that,"

He gave a small smile and, taking the hint, Annie bit into her apple.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie stared at the ropes on legs and her arms and wriggled around like a stuck fish. She was on her sisters double bed that she feared Pan had taken to sleeping in.

She understood now that she was his 'prize' and although that protected her some what from the other boys, she wasn't protected from Peter himself, which was in itself a fear that plagued her.

Annie stared around the room, looking for what she could reach. The ropes Peter had tied her up with had some give to them and it allowed her to access the glass of water by her bedside.

Reaching for it, Annie grabbed it and ribbed some water into her parched mouth. She felt the weight of the glass in her hand and then drained it. She placed her palm over the open top of the glass and prepare to crack it on the side of the table.

Then she realised they still had her sister, and if she escaped, she had no idea what they would do to Jen.

"Shit," Annie hissed as she weighted her options. She could just say she dropped the glass if someone heard?

Annie's hand made its decision before her mind did and the loud ring of shattering glass made her jump despite it was her who had made the noise. Annie peered into her hand, there were red droplets that clung to the jagged edges of the ruined glass, one droplet fell off and seeped back into one of the small cuts she had made. The young woman winced internally but knew she had to act fast or else.

Twisting her arm round, the jagged glass protruded directly towards her head, she moved her wrist round to the left so that the edge of the glass matched up with the edge of her rope. Carefully, she began to saw at it, carefully because every time she sawed towards herself the sharp point of the broken glass came dangerously close to her eye.

To her instant relief she saw that the rope had begun to fray, tiny strings of brown wisp developed every time she completed a circuit of sawing. She was so close to being able to break the bond of her right hand. Annie moved her hand from left to right, as she increased the force with which she pulled the rope began to slacken and she was able to move the glass away from her face which allowed her to pull with more force.

With an unprecedented snap, the rope broke and Annie's hand went flying to the right, as well as her glass.

The door opened.

The glass smashed.

The door slammed.

Footsteps towards the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Felix yelped, pulling at his blonde hair as Annie simply stared at him.

"I smashed a glass," She breathed.

Felix took a miniature step towards the door and then paused. "Fuck,"

He came round the side of Annie and looked down at the floor, raising an eyebrow at the blood stained glass on the floor.

"You cut yourself, kid?" He asked and Annie closed her cut hand into a fist, the searing pain from the salt of his skin didn't register on her face.

""How's my bird?" Came the yell of Peter's voice downstairs, he was at the foot of the stairs.

Felix opened his mouth and then snapped it closed.

Annie closed her eyes and let out a soft sob.

"She broke a glass, I've got it covered," Felix yelled back.

Felix came round and toed the glass into the corner of the room, blood smeared across the carpet. The man turned and swept from the room but only briefly. When he returned he had some more rope in his hand and Annie let her head fall back in frustration, angry tears falling down her cheek.

"If you don't fix your hand, it'll scar," Felix mumbled as he knelt by the bed, "Trust me, I know,"

He reached for her arm and Annie snapped.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and the back of her hand struck out against him.

Felix's head recoiled and when he turned back to look at her, there was a small amount of blood under his nose. He looked grave.

He snatched her arm up and got on the bed, his knees on either side of her and her arm pressed solidly under one. Felix grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, his grip was bruising.

"What are you going to do, Annie?" He hissed at her.

He took her arm that was under his knee and quickly trussed it up by the bed, he got up and strode angrily to the door.

"Please don't tell Pe-"

"Peter?" Felix's hand was white as he gripped the door knob.

"Yeah..."

Felix fist slammed hard against the door and Annie jumped, pulling the muscles in her trussed up arms.

"Please don't try anything like that again,"

"You''re a fucking monster," She growled lowly, the angry tears were back again.

"I'm nothing, kid,"


End file.
